


Shattered

by AsterMoon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cliffhangers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i dont know how to tag this one yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterMoon/pseuds/AsterMoon
Summary: After his captain's near death experience at Lougetown, Zoro has to make sure Luffy is okay and still with them but Zoro might just cross a line.





	Shattered

Rain fell down his face soaking him from head to toe. His breathing had even as soon as he had been slingshot onto the Going Merry. Zoro had calmed down enough to smile and hold the launching ceremony with his _nakama,_ with their captain that was alive and heading to the grand line together. The swordsman smiled along with the others as they put their foot on the barrel as they held their ceremony, he couldn’t stop looking at Luffy.

After the ceremony the rain still heavily poured but the crew wasn’t worried since Nami said the weather showed signs of clearing up shortly. Sanji had said something about storing some elephant tuna fish to keep it fresh with Nami and Usopp following him into the kitchen. Luffy sneaked off to the back of the ship and Zoro followed, he needed to know that his captain was really here with them. Zoro made his way to the back where Luffy was slowly reaching for a tangerine of one of Nami's precious trees.

Honestly, Zoro hadn’t calmed down completely his heart was still pounding in his ears. This young man in front of him who was carelessly trying to reach for a tangerine hadn’t even noticed that the swordsman was right behind him until he slipped on the slippery wooden floor that was wet due to rain that was now calming down and fell into the older man's chest.

“Hah? Zoro? Nice catch!” Luffy smiled up at him his back still on his chest. Heat, he felt it originate from the smaller body indicating that his captain was indeed alive. The swordsman wrapped his arms around the straw-hat, “Zoro?”

The young man didn’t know if it was because he had lost someone important before and that woman from the island brought those old memories back but what he did know. Was that he didn’t want to lose another nakama, especially his captain. His captain that gave him another chance at life to achieve his dream. His captain that will be King of the Pirates.

With his left hand Zoro grabbed his captain’s beloved straw-hat earning him a _hey!_ and a glare from the teen but Luffy soon calmed down when his hat was still near him with Zoro still hugging him. Zoro buried his face in Luffy's damped hair inhaling the scent of the sea, “I thought you were going to die.”

Luffy overlaid a hand on one of Zoro's and sighed, “Yeah, me too.” Looking up at Zoro he grinned and laughed, “I got lucky!”

Zoro stared into Luffy's dark pools that stared right back at his. Luck. Both of them had the craziest luck but today Zoro really felt that he was going to lose his captain. This captain of his was so carefree even during death.

_‘Do you believe in God?’_

Sanji's words replayed in his head, Zoro didn't know what to believe but that his captain was one lucky bastard. Zoro's right hand traveled up from Luffy's chest and wrapped around his neck for a moment and then soften tilting his head some more. Luffy stared at Zoro in curiosity but he didn’t move the hand away, his captain trusted him.

“Next time I won't let that happened.”

Luffy blinked but nodded slightly, “Okay.”

Zoro's next actions surprised Luffy but he did not stop them. The green raven leaned down placing a his own lips over the young raven closing his eyes he let lips linger for a moment enjoying the feeling of his captains lips, they weren’t chapped as he thought they would be but soft. Must be because he’s made of rubber thought the swordsman, Zoro enjoyed the very feeling of them, Luffy’s lips- the swordsman eyes widened. Zoro backed his face up but his arms remained on Luffy.

“Z-Zoro?”

The rain had eased into a stop with the clouds letting through the sun on the Going Merry that sailed in the middle of the ocean heading to towards the Grand Line. On it Zoro who aimed to become a master swordsman kissed Luffy future King of the pirates. Zoro stared wide-eyed by his own actions at Luffy who was enveloped by the sun revealing a scarlet blush on his cheeks as he spoke his next word’s.

“Z-Zoro, why did you kiss me?”

To Be Continue....?


End file.
